


Cell Block Tango

by jorassicpark, xMH_4Lx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Francis Dolarhyde, Alpha Frederick Chilton, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Matthew Brown, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Facials, Feral Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Inspired by Twitter, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Overstimulation, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, Voyeurism, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a slut, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorassicpark/pseuds/jorassicpark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMH_4Lx/pseuds/xMH_4Lx
Summary: Hannibal Lecter has successfully framed Will Graham for his crimes as the Chesapeake Ripper and Will is going to enjoy his stay at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, whether Hannibal likes it or not.—Season 2 alternate timeline where Francis Dolarhyde has been captured and is admitted to BSHCI in advance of Will’s stay.*Lightly edited Twitter thread*
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Francis Dolarhyde, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Francis Dolarhyde/Will Graham, Matthew Brown/Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Francis Dolarhyde/Matthew Brown, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146
Collections: Hannibal Rarepairs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a [tweet](https://twitter.com/xmh_4lx/status/1339508758754414596?s=21) and turned into an 86-hour thirst tweet marathon and a full on going fic!

Dolarhyde is captured (before the TattleCrime article), declared insane (he ate a fucking painting), and goes to BSHCI. Chilton is fascinated by Francis who cooperates during his sessions. Chilton's interest in Francis quickly exceeds professional curiosity AND THEN THEY FUCK.

Chilton watches the recording of himself get fucked and gets off on it in his office. While watching the footage, Chilton runs his fingers over the bruises left by his little caged dragon. The tape shows Chilton with his body pressed against a cage, Francis holding him in place. With a hand around his neck and another on his hip, Francis mercilessly fucks into Chilton.

The more Dolarhyde cooperates, the more 'special privileges' he is granted by Chilton. Will is sentenced to BSHCI for the Ripper’s crimes where Matthew idolizes him and Francis is curious of Will, wondering if he is truly the Ripper who created such amazing things. Chilton is over the moon that he has two shiny toys in his institute.

And Chilton puts all three of them in one cell one night ‘for bonding sessions’. The two alphas ready to tear each other apart, Will's heat overtakes him and he is just begging for an Alpha to mount him and fill every hole. Chilton watches the live feed of his "experiment" from his office.

Hannibal was counting on a conjugal visit exception, and is furious to smell not one, but TWO alphas on Will the next time he visits. Chilton smugly informs Hannibal not to worry about his precious omega. "He's well taken care of here."

Hannibal fucks Will, with the knowledge that Francis is in the cell next to him and Matthew is on duty. Francis practically rips his cell door off at the sound of Will moaning beneath Hannibal. Will just grins because he’s sure Hannibal is regretting framing him now. He gets pressed into the side closest to his neighbour as Hannibal snarls into his ear. “Fucking slut. Are you trying out all the alphas in here before choosing a mate? You. Are. _Mine_.”

Will can hear Francis' growls through the wall. He tightens at the thought of all three alphas fighting over him, but he needs to add more fuel to the fire. "Maybe you should have kept a better eye on me, Dr. Lecter. Frederick keeps an _excellent eye_ on me~" he purrs.

Hannibal sees red in the familiar way Will says Chilton’s name. Will knows he can’t kill him in here and continues gloating. “I am well fed here, and Frederick promises I’ll be _filled_ every single day that I am here.”

Will cries out as Hannibal yanks his head back, thrusting deeper. Francis pounds on the wall, trying to get to the omega. Hannibal growls in Will's ear, "Enjoy them while you can Will. You will be mine and mine _alone_."

Hannibal makes sure to knot Will for as long as possible and listens to Francis howling next door, and wonders if the bars may just break any time soon. He leaves bruises and bite marks all over Will to make sure they know exactly whose he belongs to.

It takes everything Matthew has to not attack Hannibal as he is tasked with escorting him out of the cell block. Hannibal smugly passes Francis’ cell, making sure the other Alphas can smell Will all over him.

Matthew walks Hannibal to the entrance and smirks. “See you soon, Dr Lecter. Will will want for nothing here...in the meantime.” Hannibal nearly breaks his neck. Meanwhile, Will is lying limbless in his cell with Francis murmuring to him from the other side.

Matthew returns to the cell block and unlocks Francis’ cell, both alphas rushing to Will’s side. Hannibal’s scent is still thick on Will’s body, causing both Alphas to growl. Francis takes Will into his arms with Matthew hugging him from behind. Will smirks and whispers, “Good Alphas~”

They carry Will into the bathroom and wash away Hannibal’s scent. Francis slips two fingers inside to wash clean out the come and Will moans into his neck weakly. “Just a little more, puppy. Then we’ll make you feel _so_ good.”

Will whines as he starts to move his hips, pushing Francis’s fingers deeper. Matthew holds his hips, “Stay.” Will glares at Matthew but obeys, moaning as he lets Francis continue. Matthew teases a finger around Will’s rim while Francis works, “There you go, such a good boy.”

Francis and Matthew trap Will between their bodies, bathing and touching him everywhere with teeth all over. Once he is sufficiently cleaned out, Francis replaces his fingers with his cock and thrusts into Will, his legs still wrapped around the stronger man. Matthew reaches from behind and begins to stroke him. Will lets out a high whine and arches his back against Matthew's chest. "Please...no more..."

“You don’t mean that,” Matthew’s low voice sending a hover down Will’s spine. “Just look at how you're riding his cock. I’d say you’re begging for more.” Will moans as Matthew prods his finger against Will’s hole. Matthew smirks, “Say Francis, what’s better than one Alpha cock?”

“Two.” Francis growls. Will cries out as Matthew slips a finger past his rim, thrusting the digit alongside Francis’ cock while still stroking Will from behind.

Will can feel himself getting hard again, and more slick leaks out of him when Matthew begins to pump three fingers in to match the same rhythm as Francis. "You're going to take both our cocks in like a good little slut. You're in here, and you belong to us."

Francis slows his pace as Matthew withdrawals his fingers and positions himself. "Beg." Matthew commands. Francis moans as Will sinks down against the tip of Matthews cock with a whine, "Please fuck me~ Make me forget about Hannibal~"

Will smirks as both Alphas growl at the name.

Matthew grabs Will’s hips and pushes him down on both their lengths and he screams. “He has no claim on you.” Francis and Matthew sniff the unmarked neck and bite down on Will’s shoulder at the same time, both pumping into the younger man at a punishing pace. Chilton has forbade anyone to mate with Will as it may be considered illegal and done under duress. Will muffles a sob and hangs on to both men as they lick the blood off his shoulders. 

Matthew and Francis continue their pace as Will’s moans echo throughout the showers. Matthew reaches around Will, stroking him from behind and his vision going white as Francis finds the perfect angle for his thrusts. Will tightens around the alphas, drawing closer to the edge. 

Francis knows he has hit the jackpot when Will lets out a high omegan whine and his nails begin to scrape the skin off his chest. Both he and Matthew thrust harder, hitting his prostate again and again.

“Pleas-AH! Please d-don’t knot m-me! Unh!” Will struggles to remove himself before the two men come, but they hold him fast. “You will take our knots like a good little whore.” Matthew growls into Will’s ear. 

Will comes first, spilling over Francis’ abs and the two Alphas follow closely, knotting him at the same time. Will passes out.

Will awakes in his cell, fully dressed and clean. He lazily sits up, his body sore. “Good evening, Mr. Graham.” Will turns to see Chilton, “It seems Matthew and Francis were able to take good care of you.” Will stands and slowly makes his way over to Chilton, “Easy for you to say, Frederick.” Will reaches through the bars and tugs gently on Chilton’s tie, pulling him closer. “When all you do is _watch._ ”

“Yes, I’m running this institute, as you can see, and it’s my duty to oversee ever-“ Chilton forgets what he’s trying to say when Will noses his jaw and licks his face. “Did you enjoy our little show? Did you come from watching me get fucked, Frederick?”

A moan escapes from Chilton’s lips. “Mr. Graham-“ he gasps, Will now palming his growing erection through his suit. “Yes Frederick?” Chilton grips the bars, growling lowly as Will’s pace increases. “On your knees.” Will smirks quickly dropping down, “I’d thought you’d never ask.”

“Please, call me Will. We’re past the point of formalities, are we not?” Chilton closes his eyes and moans as Will unzips his trousers with his teeth and pulls down his boxers with a smooth yank. Will licks the head and sucks on lightly, tongue teasing the slit. “Hard already?”

Chilton laces his fingers through Will’s hair, Will keening as he grips tightly. Chilton smirks, “Seems you need to be reminded of who is in charge. Will.” Chilton shoves his cock past Will’s teasing lips as Will relaxes his throat, taking Chilton to the hilt.

Will grips the bars as Chilton pushes into his throat. He’s not quite Hannibal, but it’s enough to make him gag a little. Chilton smiles and pet Will’s hair as he starts to bob his head up and down, drool sliding down his chin. “Now that’s a good boy.”

Will moans, the vibrations traveling down Chilton’s cock. Will watches Chilton through half lidded eyes and lashes, the man gradually coming undone by Will. Will doubles his pace, bobbing his head and working his tongue along the underside of Chilton’s shaft.

Will scrapes his teeth lightly along the hard length and Chilton gasps. He ghosts his fingers along his balls and massages them softly and hears the psychiatrist stutter. “I-I’m close!”

A buzzing sound echoes through the PA system. Will wonders if it’s his visitor.

Will smirks at the sound of footsteps approaching from the cell block entrance. Will takes Chilton back into his mouth, the man starting to tremble. As Chilton comes, Will releases his cock from his mouth. Chilton moans, watching the ropes of come decorate Will's face. "Fuck."

Come is dripping off Will’s lashes and he wipes his face with a sleeve. Chilton’s face has turned a few shades paler and he hastily tucks himself back in. Will glances past the dishevelled man’s shoulder as he stands up and licks his lips. “Hello, Hannibal.”

Chilton gasps as Hannibal grabs the smaller Alpha by the throat, pinning him against the wall. Hannibal glares daggers into Frederick and growls through his teeth, "Will Graham is _mine_. It's rude to touch something that doesn't belong to you, Dr.Chilton. Very. Rude."

“I-I-I can explain! It was Wil-urkghk” Any excuse Chilton may have died as Hannibal tightens his grip on his throat. “I allow you your prison games, but it would appear that even I could not have predicted your participation.” Hannibal gives Will a side-eye glance.

Will smirks, locking eyes with Hannibal through the bars. "You're lucky I have business with Will and a schedule to keep. Open the cell."Hannibal commands and releases Chilton from his grasp, his gaze never leaving Will.

Will bites his lip, Hannibal's eyes were filled with heat, anger, and most importantly, the desire to claim Will. Chilton unlocks the cell, Hannibal quickly brushing past him. Chilton turns to flee when Hannibal growls, "Stay."

“I...I can get you a room if you r-require. No wires at all.” Chiton motions to leave again and Hannibal places a crushing hand on his shoulder. “A private location would’ve been nice on my first visit, but thank you for the offer regardless. I’m sure Will doesn’t mind the audience. I _insist_.”

Chilton stills, and remains standing outside the cell, leaving it unlocked. Hannibal turns back to his future mate’s mirthful look. 

“Missed me, alpha?”

Hannibal stalks towards Will and harshly pulls the omgea tight against his chest. "Clearly it's you that missed me." A growl rumbles from deep within Hannibal's chest, "Filling any hole you can with these _lesser_ alphas." Will smirks, "You put me in here, regretting it yet?"

Hannibal’s eyes darken at Will’s question. He spins his lover around and slams him against the bars, shocking Will. Chilton jumps as Will’s head hits the metal bars that he’s been holding. Hannibal tears away the prison garment and sucks a bruise on Will’s neck.

"Ah!" Will moans as Hannibal scrapes his teeth down Will's neck to the teeth marks on his shoulders. "Who did this?" his tone seething. "Take a guess." Will purrs. Hannibal bites down hard over one of the marks, Will's cries echoing down the hall. Will's gaze is fixed on Chilton as he grinds his body back against Hannibal, his teeth sinking into Will's shoulder.

Hannibal licks his way across the other shoulder and takes a whiff. Two bites, two scents. Chilton may have taken liberties with Will, but he would not have dared to leave any marks on his omega. Hannibal makes a note to deal with those two trespassers next time and bites over the other mark, making sure to break skin. Will hisses at the sensation as the alpha laps up the blood pooling from the bites. He can sense the anger rolling off him in waves and bares his neck quietly, allowing more access.

Will trails a hand to down his body and gets both wrists caught in a death grip. “Don’t even think about it, my dear. You’re going to take what I give you.” He shivers at Hannibal’s cold tone and hears the rustling of clothes behind him. “Hannibal! A-AH!!” Will stiffens in shock when Hannibal enters him in a forceful thrust. “I see you’ve been in a constant state of slick every time I visit, Will. Have you been so unsatisfied here?” Will can only sigh in pleasure as Hannibal fucks into him relentlessly, mind in a complete daze. Chilton’s eyes widen at the sight of Will’s belly bulge. 

Hannibal continues to mercilessly pound into Will. Will, in a state of pure bliss, cries out as his stomach bulges with each thrust from Hannibal’s powerful hips. Rumbles can be heard from Francis’ cell, the alpha’s growls only fuel Hannibal and his desire to claim Will fully.

Will’s mind goes blank as Hannibal adjusts his angle, hitting Will’s prostate with surgical precision. Hannibal buries his face into the back of Will’s neck, scenting his unmarked mate. Will moans and instinctively bares his neck “Alpha! Please!” Chilton gulps, his throat suddenly dry as Hannibal glares at him from over Will’s shoulder, his eyes issuing a single command: _Watch_.

Chilton is frozen on the spot by Hannibal’s stare; knuckles turning white from holding the bars so tight. He has never seen his fellow psychiatrist like this. Feral, fierce and full on Alpha. What Hannibal has with Will is pure animal instinct, both of them fight and fuck like it’s their last day on earth. “Do you understand now, Frederick? Will has, and will always be mine.”Chilton’s eyes darts back to those red irises and nods fearfully. Hannibal hums in approval when Will purrs at his show of strength. “So possess-ah!-ive, Hannibal.”

Hannibal smirks, “Cunning boy.” Will whines as Hannibal pulls out and forces Will down onto all fours. Hannibal grabs Will by the neck, holding him in place with his face against the floor. “Are you proud of what you can do to me?” Will hisses at the sting of the cold concrete on his cheek as he arches his back, presenting for the alpha. “I-ah!” A moan takes over as Hannibal buries himself back Will, their new position lending more power to Hannibal’s thrusts.

Will pushes his hips back, meeting Hannibal push for push. The sounds of slapping skin echoes obscenely throughout the cell. He reaches back and claws at Hannibal’s thigh and the older man snaps his hips into Will, driving into him at an angry pace. 

“Who do you belong to?” Hannibal strokes the beautiful ass before he spanks it, the force of it making Will whimper. “You-AH! I-I am yours!” The hand on Will’s neck tightens and Will feels black creeping along the edges of his vision.

“Best you remember it, boy.” Will muffles his cries and Hannibal relishes the sight of his tears pooling onto the cement floor.

Just before he blacks out, Hannibal flips Will over onto his back. “Ah!” Will gasps and wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck. Will’s nails dig into Hannibal’s back as he tries to catch his breath, “H-Hannibal!” The alpha smirks, “Fuck, I love my name on your lips.”

Hannibal crashes their lips together, Will’s tongue darting across Hannibal’s bottom lip, begging for entry. Hannibal obliges, their tongues tangling instantly. Each male starving for a taste of the other, savoring their flavor.

"We could've been doing this every night, Hannibal...I've missed you." 

Will's whispers his confession into Hannibal's lips, stormy eyes boring into his maroon ones. Will's breath hitches when the older man hooks his arms behind his knees and folds him in half. Hannibal kisses his Will's nose tenderly, pressing his knees to his chest. "Ready or not, here I come." Will arches back and keens as Hannibal pushes his knot in. He holds on to the alpha and scratches his chest and feels impossibly full.

“I’ll have you out of here soon enough, darling. Once you’ve learned your lesson.” Will pulls Hannibal into another kiss, Hannibal moaning as Will tightens around him. Will rocks his hips, “Hannibal.” Hannibal smirks against his lips “Yes, mylimasis?” 

“Shut the fuck up and hurry! I need it!” Will whines. Hannibal chuckles and grips Will's hips tight enough to bruise, “That’s my boy.” Hannibal rolls his hips, hitting Will's prostate dead on. Will comes with a shout, Hannibal following close behind filling the omega with his seed. Will's body trembles around Hannibal, milking his alpha dry.

Hannibal unfolds Will and cuddles him while they wait for the knot to subside. His omega looks breaktaking like this, all dazed and thoroughly fucked out. The rutting sounds next door has toned down to a low growling and Hannibal feels a flare of possessiveness. “Behave yourself in the meantime, _boy_.” Will chuckles and sucks a deep bruise on Hannibal’s neck. “I always do, it’s the others who can’t.” He looks over Hannibal’s shoulder and grins. “Show’s over, Chilton.” They share a look as Chilton wobbles away on unsteady feet. “He probably needs a psychiatrist after this.” 

Hannibal swats his ass lightly. “Be good, Will. I’ll see you very soon.”

“I can’t wait.” Will smiles and kisses Hannibal as he pulls out, his knot deflating. Hannibal helps Will back into his prison uniform Will walks with him to the cell door. “Don’t keep me waiting too long, _Dr. Lecter_. There is no shortage of alphas in BSHCI.” Hannibal turns to protest but Will swiftly shuts the cell door with a smirk, locking himself in and Hannibal out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal visits BSHCI once more and Will strikes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 begins now! (We got three chapters out of our latest threading!)

Hannibal paces his office. After their  _ very  _ intense session at the BSHCI, he is eager to get Will out of his cell. Back into his arms and away from the other Alphas. How dare they paw at what is rightfully his.

Will rests in his cell after Hannibal leaves. As he lays there reminiscing, he hears the low growls of Francis from the next cell. Will chuckles, taking pride and comfort in the fact the whole block is filled with his and Hannibal’s scent.

He hasn't seen Chilton since the psychiatrist was made to watch Hannibal fuck him, and Will has been 'upgraded' to another ward. A padded cell. Even the orderly, Matthew, has been replaced with a beta male. He wonders if this has anything to do with Hannibal.

_ 'Speak of the devil.' _ Will smells the alpha before he hears the familiar sound of dress shoes making their way down the hall towards his cell. Will rises from the bed and moves towards the cell door where he is met with that trademark smirk. "Hello, Dr. Lecter." Will steps closer, gripping the cell bars, "Don't play coy, Doctor." 

Hannibal smirks, moving closer to the omega, "Why the formalities, William?" Hannibal takes a breath, letting Will's sweet scent fill his senses. 

"Is this not a _ professional _ visit?" Will teases.

“I’m only visiting my future mate, that’s all.” Hannibal takes a covert whiff when the beta orderly opens the door. Will smells spicier, like an aged whisky with lingering notes of caramel. Will’s eyes widen at the sight of the alpha. “You..seem different today.”

Hannibal reaches for Will, gently lifting his chin and bringing him closer. Will quietly keens and relaxes into Hannibal's touch as Hannibal examines the omega before him. Will tilts his head, confused by the man's silence. A quiet Hannibal as either bad, or  _ very _ bad. "Hannibal?"

“I kept your appointments open and I find myself thinking about you.” Hannibal lowers his head and kisses Will languidly. Will’s eyes flutter close and he feels hot tears well up behind them. This reminds him of a time before he realised who Hannibal is, when they spent hours in quiet conversation and enjoying each other’s company. Will opens his eyes and a tear rolls down his cheek. “I want to go home.” He whispers and Hannibal feels his heartstrings tug at the sight of his distressed omega.

Hannibal caresses Will’s cheek, softly wiping the tear away, “Soon, mylimasis. Soon.” Hannibal wraps Will in his arms, that sweet and spicy scent washing over him as Will nuzzles into his chest.  _ ‘He’s much more affectionate than usual.’  _ Hannibal notes while comforting the omega.

_ ‘Can it be?’  _ Hannibal spends this time with Will in his lap, scenting his neck and petting his curls. The young man is oddly reticent and seems content to purr at the attention. Before he leaves, he leaves a ring of bites around Will’s neck. “I’ll see about increasing my visits.”

Will softly grazes his finger over his neck, relishing his new marks. "You're leaving already?" Hannibal doesn't miss the disappointment in Will's tone.

"I have another appointment tonight," Hannibal replies, his gaze locked on Will's neck, admiring his work.

"Cancel it." Will commands without hesitation. 

Hannibal frowns, "Will--" Will swiftly cuts Hannibal off with a kiss as he straddles his lap. 

Will smirks and whispers softly against Hannibal's lips, "You claim I'm to be your mate but you won't even do this for me?"

Hannibal strokes Will’s hips and bites his lower lip, making the omega moan. “My dear, I promise to be back in a few days. It’s terribly  _ rude _ to cancel at the last minute.” Will’s face immediately shuts down, replaced by a cold mask. He removes himself from his lap and lies down in bed.

“Fine.  _ Go _ .” 

Hannibal moves to stroke Will’s cheek and the omega inches away with a pained look, avoiding eye contact. His face still bears the scrapes and markings from their passionate time together. Hannibal picks up his phone.

“Hello, Alana. I’m afraid I will have to postpone the dinner party. There is something urgent requiring my immediate attention. Please extend my apologies to all the guests. Thank you.”

Will’s ears perk up at the sound of Hannibal on the phone. A sense of victory and excitement rushes through Will’s veins. He is back in Hannibal’s lap before he can even end the call, kissing and suckling on his neck. Hannibal stifles his moan, “Sorry, Alana, I really must go.”

By the time Hannibal ends his call, Will has already unbuckled his belt, unzipped his plaid trousers and is grinding himself over his cock, slick smearing through the suit. “What I wouldn’t do for you, dear boy.” Hannibal is breathless at his omega’s wanton behaviour.

Will continues rocking his hips, pulling another moan from Hannibal. "Considering my current situation, I'd say you owe me a bit more than canceling a party." Hannibal smirks and traces his hands up Will's thighs, grinding upward to match his rhythm. 

" _ Anything _ ." Hannibal moans. 

"You can start by help- _ ah _ ! Helping me out of this damned suit!" Will desperately cries out, still grinding down on Hannibal with no sign of slowing despite his plea.

Hannibal immediately rips the suit away from Will’s body, one button’s torn off and bounces to the floor. “Oops.” Hannibal looks entirely unapologetic as he pulls Will back to him. Both men groan when Will sinks himself down onto Hannibal’s cock. 

“ _ Unggg _ -you feel so good.” Will purrs into the alpha’s ear and bites down hard on a lobe.

Hannibal's breath hitches, " _ šūdas. _ " Will smirks, letting out a long moan he slowly rolls his hips. 

"Already switching languages on me~?" Hannibal grips Will's hips as Will lifts himself up and sinks back down slowly, the pace chipping away at Hannibal's control.

Will increases his pace at minute increments, taking his own sweet time until he’s bouncing on Hannibal. He makes the most wonderful sounds, moaning out  _ ah _ and  _ Daddy _ and about how much he needs this. The alpha grits his teeth and wonders where his usual self control went.

Hannibal’s grip tightens as Will rides him, desperately fucking himself on the alpha’s dick. Will reaches between their body’s and begins stroking himself, his hips never stalling. “Fuck, I’m close!” Will tosses his head back, coming with a shout and Hannibal’s name on his lips.

Will spills between their bodies and Hannibal clutches him close, whispering words of praise while continuing to fuck into him. “My sweet little boy, you are such a wonder.” Will whines at the pleasure and overstimulation and moans into the alpha’s shoulder as Hannibal comes.

Will lazily kisses Hannibal, both coming down from their high. Will whines softly against Hannibal’s lips as he gently lifts Will off his lap. Hannibal helps Will get dressed and adjusts his own clothes. As Hannibal heads to the door, he turns to Will reclining on the bed. “I’ll be back in a couple days.” 

“You better not keep me waiting too long, or I’ll have to call Chilton down here about new arrangements.” Will smirks, “I already need to see him about a new suit.” He gestures to his torn uniform, the missing buttons leaving his chest exposed.

Hannibal traces circles around Will’s chest with a finger and pinches a nipple. “ _ Be good _ . I’ll miss you, my dear boy. I’ll call for Chilton regarding your suit, not to worry.” He can already feel a pang at the thought of not seeing Will for two days. The long stay in BSHCI must have taken a toll on both of them. Hannibal feels his patience fraying at the edges, and goes to find Chilton.

Will smiles and relaxes back on his bed,  _ ‘Two Days? That used to be nothing. Why does it feel like eternity. Fuck I’m going soft.’ _ Will turns over and drifts to sleep. Chilton is in his office and jumps at the knock on his door, knowing Hannibal was still in the building.

“Good Afternoon, Frederick.” Hannibal glances over Chilton’s shoulder and notices the screen that is supposed to show Will’s ward is switched off. “Thank you for the privacy. It is much appreciated.”

"O-of course." Chilton adjusts his tie nervously. "What can I do for you today Dr. Lecter? Was his new arrangement to your liking?" 

Hannibal stalks towards Frederick. "Yes, they will better serve Will's needs. Though, he needs a replacement suit. I trust you can provide that?"

"Y-yes of course! I'll have the new outfit replaced by the end of the day." Chilton is a nervous wreck around Hannibal. That man just exudes pure alpha aura.

"Thank you, I must take my leave now. But you'll see to it that Will is well, yes? I will be back in two days." Chilton watches as Hannibal strides off. Well, he'll keep his hands off Will but he made no promises for the others…

A beta orderly comes and releases Will for his shower. Will follows, grabs a towel and strips in the locker room. He catches a glimpse of Hannibal’s marks in the mirror and smiles. Will traces over them lightly, startled out of his daze by a body appearing behind his reflection.

"I see your Alpha has staked his claim once again. Yet, he's not here now." Will gets spun around by rough hands on his waist. Matthew hoists him up and walks to the showers. "I heard it's bath time, so I'm here to assist you."

Will doesn't resist the alpha's grasp, "Heh, it's been awhile, Matthew." He sets Will down and strips. "Chilton may have changed my shift and your room," Matthew's lips curl into a predatory smirk as he pins Will to the tile wall, "but  _ your alpha _ underestimated me." he growls.

“Doesn’t Chilton record everything in every room?” 

“Who do you think wired the mics? Or rather,  _ unwired _ them.” Matthew roams hungry eyes all over the omega’s naked body. Will can sense his desire, and for the first time he feels unease rather than anticipation. 

He pushes the feeling down. 

Matthew runs the tap and begins soaping Will’s body. “You and me, we are hawks, Will. The younger man laughs as he shampoos his hair. 

“Hawks are solitary.”

“And that’s their weakness. Imagine if we start working together. We’re a perfect match, don’t you think?” 

Cogs turn in Will’s head. This may be a change to see if Hannibal is indeed deserving of being his mate. Will looks down in subservience and lathers the alpha’s chest. Very lean muscles, immense strength, and weirdly dedicated to him. Will pouts. “I…need a favour.” Matthew bares his teeth and nicks Will’s neck as they continue to wash each other, hands touching everywhere. “I’m always happy to do a favour for a friend.”

Will leans in and breathes into Matthew’s ear. “Just a friend?” 

The alpha’s eyes glow a deep red and he pulls Will in for a crushing kiss. “Just say the word.”

“I want you to kill Hannibal Lecter.”

Matthews’s pupils blow wide as a shiver of excitement runs down his spine. Will bites his bottom lip, relishing the effect he has over the alpha. “Your quiet Matthew. Worried you can’t do it?” Will teases, trailing a finger slowly Matthew’s chest. 

Matthew growls and bites up Will’s neck, whispering, “I’ll bring him to his knees. He’ll beg but find no mercy.” Will keens, leaning into Matthew’s touch, still pushing that persistent feeling down. 

“I don’t want him-  _ ah! _ on his knees.” Will laces his fingers through Matthew’s hair as he continues to assault Will’s neck. “I want you to get creative. I want him to know who I belong to. In other words…” Will grips tightly and pulls the panting alpha away from his neck, locking eyes. “Surprise me~” Will purrs. 

A deep feral rumble comes from Matthew's chest, Will gasps as the alpha hastily grabs Will’s wrists and pins them above his head against the tile. Matthew wedges a knee between Will’s legs and growls. “My little omega likes surprises huh? I’ll do my best to impress.” He leaves bruising nips along Will’s jaw, down to his shoulder and frowns. “Your scent has changed but you’re unmated. I wonder why.” 

Will wraps his legs around the alpha’s hips and whines. He doesn’t want to think about the implications of Matthew’s comment. Forget about that, just make me feel good, Alpha.”

Matthew grabs the omega’s hips, hoisting him up higher against the tile and positions himself. Will whines softly as Matthew teases his cock along Will’s slick hole. “Hurry, Alpha.” Will moans, stroking his ego. Matthew moans as he eases in, stretching Will open as the heat engulfs his cock. Will softly groans, that uneasy feeling returning once again, even more prevalent. “Fuck” Will curses under his breath. 

Matthew smirks, “I plan on it.” Matthew pulls out till only his tip remains and slams back inside, down to the hilt pulling a cry from Will.

Something’s not right. 

Will moans from the intensity of being fucked so deep at this angle, Matthew keeping the punishing pace as he continuously thrusts up into him. Will’ body may be reacting with the usual muscle memory, but his nerves feel like they’re being electrocuted, his mind screaming  _ no, no, no _ and  _ this isn’t right, he isn’t your alpha! _ Will screams back at the voice inside  _ We’ll find out who’s the worthy one soon _ and bites Matthew’s shoulders hard. "F-fuck." 

Matthew's knot swells as Will's teeth sink into his skin. Matthew's breath quickens, his knot teasing along Will's tight ring. As his hips press forward, Will groans, "No." His voice stern, Matthew stops, his head tilted in confusion as he locks eyes with the omega. 

"No knotting. Not until you take care of Hannibal." His senses and body are already screaming  _ no _ , there’s no way he can handle Matthew’s knot in his current state. Physically or mentally. Matthew scowls, a low rumble coming from his chest. Will nuzzles into Matthew's neck instinctively to calm the alpha. "Consider it an incentive. Now," Will whispers against his ear, "Do you want to come inside me or not?"

Matthew, placated for now, grinds against Will at a slower pace. “Anything you want, baby. And after that, I’m coming back to bite you immediately.” He continues pumping into the omega, one arm tight around Will’s waist and the other holding his neck. “And yes, I am going to fill you with my come. Perhaps puppies, next time?” Will mentally gags at the thought, and moans weakly as Matthew fills him with his seed. The friction causes Will to spill not long after and he slumps over, his legs having given out.

Will rests against Matthew panting. "Heh, that's a lot of big talk. I hope you can deliver." Matthew withdrawals and sets Will down, their bodies still close as Matthew gently cleans his body. "You know I will, baby." A chill runs down Will's back as Matthew nibbles along his neck, "M-Matthew." Matthew smirks, kissing Will's scent gland, a promise to come. "Let's get you back."

Matthew cleans the omega up and carries him back to his cell. Will’s new room is relatively comfortable compared to the last one. Padded room, with a plushier bed. Perhaps he can convince Chilton to put him back on shift. He lays Will onto the bed and tucks him in, figuring 

Will is so tired that he has fallen asleep already. “Good night, Will. The next time you see me, we’ll be mated.” He rewires the camera and leaves. 

Will opens his eyes and shudders. His heart clenches slightly at the thought of Hannibal dead. Will lies awake, weighing the outcomes, knowing that if Hannibal was half the alpha he thought he was there would be no issue. But doubt still plagued his mind. The next morning, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, Will awaits to see what Alpha will come out on top.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Follow us, [xMH_4Lx](https://twitter.com/xMH_4Lx) and [jorassicworld](https://twitter.com/jorassicworld), to follow along as we write and for more NSFW tweets!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets some answers.

Three days pass by fretfully for Will. He has been regurgitating his breakfasts and appears so listless that even Chilton notices. The psychiatrist makes a mental note to call for a doctor if things do not improve by the end of the week. 

In the meantime, he has to locate his errant staff member. Matthew has been missing his shifts and Chilton is considering hiring a replacement. Francis is becoming near uncontrollable ever since he moved Will, roaring for the omega every other day. By Day 5, the bell buzzes and Chilton opens the door.

“Mr. Graham, still feeling unwell I see?” Will looks up, his head buried in his hands, slumped near the toilet.  _ ‘Not the alpha I want to see.’  _ Will thinks as he stands.

“Frederick. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Exhausted and ill, Will wants nothing to do with his games today. "I thought you might like a visitor."

Will stares blankly at his reflection in the ceramic bowl. He is shaking lightly and his sweaty hair plasters his face. His guest seems to be waiting patiently by the door and Will slowly turns, eyes darting across the padded floor, towards the barred doorway, and spots a pair of loafers and chinos. No plaid? Will’s eyes water and he feels his heart shatter. He keels over, hugs his stomach and  _ wails _ . The thought of living in a world  _ without Hannibal _ suddenly feels unbearable. 

“Will. Come back to me.”

The voice cuts through his grief and Will looks up. It’s Hannibal. He’s seen better days though, the alpha is sporting a swollen eye, cuts all over his face and two very angry lines down his wrists. Will cries harder.

Will can barely move as his emotions overtake him. Hannibal’s heart breaks at the sight of his omega in distress. “Frederick, open the door.” Chilton quickly taps the entry code, Hannibal rushing past him and almost knocking him over. Hannibal wraps Will tightly in his arms, whispering softly, “ _ Shhh _ \- wade into the quiet of the stream.” Will takes a few deep breaths and looks up through tear filled eyes, streams still running down his cheeks. 

“H-Hannibal. I-“ 

Hannibal gently places a finger over Will’s lips, “There will be time for that later.”

Chilton feels like he's intruding on something private and walks back to his office. There will be time for questions later, but it seems that Hannibal has arrived at the right moment. Hannibal carries Will to the bed, gently rocking the omega and comforting him with deep rumbling purrs. Will mutters stuttered apologies as he kisses the stitches running up the length of Hannibal's wrist. "I-I'm  _ so _ s-s-orry..." 

Hannibal takes a deep whiff of the curls. "Have I proven myself yet, my love?"

"Almost." Will wipes his eyes and turns in to straddle Hannibal, resting his head on his shoulder, taking in the alpha's scent.  _ 'Stubborn as ever,' _ Hannibal thinks, knowing it's close as he'll get to a straight answer from the omega. "You had me worried sick." Will says softly. 

Hannibal chuckles, "Quite literally it seems." Will sits back and pouts, but isn't able to fight the smile forming on his lips, happy to be in the alpha's arms again. Will's smile falls slightly as his eyes fall back to the marks on Hannibal's arms. "What did you do to him?"

Hannibal wipes away tears with the back of his fingers and laces them together with Will’s. His omega seems to have gotten some colour back ever since he arrived. “I was ambushed during my swim, and we fought. I might have died had I not drowned him first. 

I would punish you, but it would seem you were truly distraught at my absence.” Will’s eyes shine with guilt and he murmurs, “I was.” Hannibal pulls Will into a hug and tugs his head into his shoulder. His future mate most definitely smells  _ pregnant _ .

Will nuzzles into Hannibal, the alpha's scent filling his senses. "I missed you" he keens, feeling content for the first time in days. Hannibal moans softly, smiling as Will kisses his neck affectionately.

"So much so you sent a man to kill me." Hannibal teases, his hands sliding to Will's hips as he nibbles along Hannibal's jaw. Will presses their bodies closer as he whispers against Hannibal's ear, "Correction: I sent you a  _ challenger _ ."

“And I rose to the challenge, did I not? Naughty boy, sending an alpha after me, with nary a warning. Inexplicably rude.” Will purrs as he grinds down on Hannibal, both of them groaning at the sensation. “I’d say you passed with flying colours, although I wished I’d been there to see that. Too bad I’m still stuck in here.” A forlorn expression flashed across Will’s features and Hannibal cups his face gently. “I’ll get you out, I promise. Till then, no more contenders, I hope?” Will bites the older man’s lip. “No more.”

Will takes Hannibal’s hands, placing them on his waist, pulling another moan from the man as he grinds down. Hannibal smirks, “Insatiable little thing, aren’t you?” Will unzips his suit, slowly teasing the zipper along, eyes locked with Hannibal. “Are you complaining?” 

Hannibal’s grip tightens, a low growl escaping his lips. Hannibal pulls Will closer and kisses down Will’s neck, his teeth scraping over Will’s exposed shoulders. “Never.” Will slides out of the top half his uniform, letting it fall by his waist. 

He laces his fingers through the alpha’s hair, moaning and rocking his hips as Hannibal sucks marks along his neck.

It’s been nearly a week since he last had Will, and the scent of another is fading off of his neck. Hannibal flattens his palms on the omega’s back and growls. “Did you promise yourself to him when you asked him to kill me? To allow him to bond with you?” He bites hard into Will’s skin, leaving a string of bruises along both shoulders. 

“ _ Ah! _ I..he managed to wheedle his way to my- _ ah! _ -cell with the intention to bite me...so I had to distract him.” Will hastily kicks off his outfit and rubs his cheek against the alpha, hoping to placate him. It feels so right to be here, with Hannibal. No uneasiness, like he belongs. He can already feel slick trickling down their thighs.

Another growl rumbles deep within Hannibal’s chest at the thought of another Alpha touching his soon-to-be mate. His  _ pregnant  _ soon-to-be mate. Hannibal slides his hands down Will’s back, parting Will’s cheeks, teasing a finger over his slick covered hole. 

“Did you promise him pups?” Hannibal asks, his voice low and rough. Will moans, arching his chest against Hannibal as a finger slips inside him. “I-I just told him  _ nnngghhh! _ \- what he wanted to hear.” Will rests his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, moaning as the alpha adds another finger. 

Will's moans ring in Hannibal's ear as he curls his fingers, “I could never!” Will cries out.

Will pushes back against Hannibal's fingers and loses himself in the sensation. There is only a feeling of satisfaction and need for  _ more, more, more _ . Hannibal pulls the omega's head back with a fistful of curls. "What. Was. The. Conversation." 

Will looks down at him uneasily and breathes, "He cornered me in the bath and wanted to bond me, to 'give me pups' in his words. I...it didn't feel right. The only way I could get him off me was to delay it by..by sending him to you." 

Will wonders if Hannibal is angry with him but his face is now a blank slate, the fingers inside him continuously moving in and out still. Then the alpha purrs and nuzzles Will's cheek. "My clever, clever boy."

Hannibal’s grip on Will’s holds firm, tilting Will’s head, exposing more of his neck. Hannibal’s teeth tease over Will’s scent gland, inhaling his sweet and spicy scent. “ _ A-ah _ Hannibal-“ Will moans, his instinct screaming for Hannibal to bite him then and there. 

Hannibal smirks, planting a gentle kiss on Will’s neck before pulling away, “Not yet, mylimasis. Soon.” Will whines as Hannibal withdrawals his fingers. Will hastily frees Hannibal’s cock from its linen prison, moaning as he sinks down, taking Hannibal to the hilt. 

“Ah fuck-“ Hannibal groans, Will’s heat engulfing him. Will tosses his head back, desperately riding Hannibal as he moans the older man’s name over and over

“When?” Will asks breathlessly, riding his alpha with abandon.  _ His? _ When did he begin thinking of Hannibal as his? Perhaps since he sent Matthew after him and Will realises that he would allow no one else to bite him aside from Hannibal. 

Hannibal skims both hands along Will’s body and finds it softer, warmer, and goosebumps raise where he lingers.  _ A little curvy, perhaps. _ He moans as Will begins to bounce on him in earnest. “We will bond when you are out, spread on silk sheets. It is what you deserve.”

Will keens at Hannibal’s words, “More. Tell me more!” he moans, hips still moving vigorously. Hannibal smirks, Will gasping as Hannibal flips them, pinning him on his stomach to the bed. Will arches his body as Hannibal runs his hands up Will’s back, sinking back inside him. 

“I’ll mount you just like this, your face buried in my sheets. Screaming my name.” Hannibal thrusts, pounding into Will at a punishing pace, his hand tracing down to Will’s neck. “After your voice is hoarse, I’ll sink my teeth into you.” Electricity shoots through Will’s body as Hannibal grips his nape. “Claim you.” 

“H-Hannibal!” Will manages to moan, whimpering beneath Hannibal. “Then I’ll make you beg for my knot like the desperate omega you are.” Hannibal groans as Will tightens around him.

Will’s whines drive Hannibal to thrust harder, one hand pinning the omega’s nape and the other wrapped around his waist. “You feel so good, Will. Like you were made just for me.” Will pushes back and sinks his nails into the alpha’s hips and draws blood. Hannibal hisses and harshly whispers into Will’s ear. “I want you to come from my knot, just like this.” Will moans at the order and comes onto the sheets as soon as Hannibal pushes his knot into him. He fucks Will through his orgasm in sharp motions, finishing shortly after.

Will whimpers, collapsing down on the bed bringing Hannibal down with him as Hannibal’s hot seed fills him. Pausing for a moment to catch his breath, Hannibal then wraps Will in his arms and turns them on their sides, spooning the omega until his knot subsides. Will smiles as Hannibal plants soft kisses around his nape, “Can you imagine doing this every day?”

Hannibal pulls Will tighter against his chest. “I can. And I’ll take my time worshiping every inch of you. We won’t leave the bed for days.” 

Will laughs, “What about your patients, Doctor?”

“Family comes first. We’ll be mated after all.” Will mindlessly traces circles on Hannibal’s arm. 

“A family.” Will whispers, sadness in his voice. 

Hannibal’s body tenses, “Having second thoughts?” 

“No! not about you! I just...always assumed someone like  _ me _ shouldn't have pups."

Hannibal covers Will’s belly with a hand in a surge of protectiveness. “Someone like you? Like my fierce little mongoose?” Will sighs contentedly when the alpha rubs slow circles around his belly button. 

“You mean a bad tempered, damaged mind with poor social skills, and cursed with something I sometimes wish I didn’t have.” Hannibal pinches a hip and Will yelps. 

“Selective about your company, a  _ brilliant _ mind and your empathy is a gift. A double edged sword, no doubt. But a gift, nonetheless. And I am extremely honoured that you find my company bearable, unlike the rest of humanity.” That got a laugh out of him, and it’s a wondrous sound. Hannibal smiles and nicks Will’s nape lightly, eliciting sighs from the younger man. 

“Any children we have will be loved  _ fiercely _ by us, and I am certain you will make a most wonderful father. Or mother, if that’s what you prefer. They will inherit your curls, or my mouth. Or your beautiful ocean eyes.” Will turns to look at Hannibal. 

The older man looks mildly sleepy, but his eyes seem to possess a dreamy glaze. He looks happy. Will subconsciously pulls Hannibal’s hand tighter over his belly. “That sounds amazing. If you still want me when I'm out.”

“There is not a time, past, present or future where I would not want you,  _ mylimasis _ .” Hannibal’s knot subsides and he withdraws, turning Will to face him and holding him firmly against his chest. Will nuzzles into Hannibal’s embrace, his fingers curling in Hannibal's chest hair. Hannibal continues, “Even in another life, I would want you. Space and time could not keep me from you, my dear.” Will keens as Hannibal kisses his forehead gently.

He then chuckles, his spirits lifted, “While I look forward to meeting you in another life, I hope you’ll have me out of here before that happens.” 

Hannibal smiles, “Rest assured, it won't be long.” Hannibal pauses, his wheels turning. ”The  _ incident  _ with Matthew may have actually worked in our favor.” Will’s court hearing is in ten days’ time and Hannibal needs to prepare. He rubs his jaw over the purring omega and promises him that he’ll see him  _ very _ soon. Will softly whines when they part. 

“Thank you, Hannibal.” He kisses every scratch, bruise and stitch on Hannibal’s face, leaving his apologies on the stitched up skin along his arms. Hannibal dresses Will and cards through his curls. 

“I must go now. Be good, little mongoose.”

Will winks, "When am I not? I'm a model inmate." Hannibal chuckles and kisses his lover one last time before taking his leave.

Will spends the next few days in bed whimpering for his alpha's comforting embrace, his sickness having returned soon after Hannibal's departure. BSCHI is an institute for alphas, so Chilton must call for an omegan specialist to diagnose Will. Will hears a pair of footsteps approaching but doesn't stir from bed. He smells two scents, one familiar alpha and one new, neither  _ his _ alpha. "Good morning, Mr. Graham."

“Hello, Dr. Sutcliffe. I hope it’s not encephalitis this time” Will smiles humorlessly as he gets out of bed. He has not yet forgiven him for conspiring with Hannibal and lying to him. The doctor shuffles in with a beta. “This is my colleague, Dr Cadwell. We’re here at Dr Chilton’s behest. I do hope we’ll let bygones be bygones and get along, yes?” 

Dr Cadwell cuts in before Will can reply with something cutting. “Mr Graham, please tell us how long have you been unwell, and anything unusual happening to your body?” 

Will lists out his ailments, from loss of appetite to chills, migraines and body aches. The doctors do a basic round of checks on him and take him to Chilton’s medical wing. Along the way, Will asks Dr Cadwell, “You’re both quiet. This isn’t going well, is it?” 

Dr Cadwell pats him on the shoulder and Will jolts. “Just need to confirm something. I hear you have an alpha who visits, yet you’re not bonded yet?” Will’s mouth flattens.

“That’s none of your concern.” The wall to the room was silent. The doctors have him lay down while they run more tests, the final being an ultrasound. Will thinks he might have prostate cancer. “Give it to me, doc. How bad is it?” The doctors look at each other, then at Will. 

“You are pregnant, Mr Graham.”

“What did you just say?” Will asks, his voice just above a whisper and gaze locked on the two men. “You’re pregnant.” Dr. Cadwell answers. 

Will’s face turns pale, “Run the tests again.” 

Dr. Sutcliffe cuts in, “We have-“

“Then it’s a lie! Just like last time!” Will growls and stands, his eyes fierce and fixed on Dr. Sutcliffe. “Did Hannibal put you up to this?!” ‘H-Hannibal…’ he thinks, falling back onto the bed, the air suddenly gone from his lungs. Will knows Hannibal wouldn’t deceive him about this, not about pups, but what will he say? 

Will he be pleasantly surprised or disappointed? This wasn’t the plan. Will gasps as his stomach turns. What if the pup isn’t Hannibal’s? The room starts to spin as his mind races, trying to get a grasp of the situation. Dr. Cadwell steps between the two men, 

“Mr. Graham we have run all the tests and we are certain. I’m sure you must have noticed some changes as well.” Will’s sits back down, his head in his hands as the pieces start to fall into place. Dr. Cadwell continues, “Now, there are some changes–“ 

His words fade away as Will zones out, his thoughts consumed by Hannibal and the pup. What if it’s Francis or Matthew’s? What if Hannibal leaves him in BSHCI? The walls start closing in on Will as his breath quickens. He jumps at the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder, breaking him out of his daze.

“Breathe, Mr. Graham. Breathe.” Mr. Cadwell smiles. Will takes deep breaths and tries not to spiral again. He may not have any idea what he is going to do but one thing is certain. Hannibal can’t know. Not yet

“You’re still in the first trimester, so you’ll need to be extra careful. We will speak with Frederick about your diet and taking proper care.” Cadwell begins rattling off the list of vitamins to dispense Will for consumption.

“Hannibal is  _ not _ my alpha. He doesn’t need to know. Neither does Chilton.” Will insists. “Mr Graham, we have to inform Frederick at leas-“

“Take this as repayment of your debt, Dr Sutcliffe. Just tell Chilton that I’m overly stressed out or something. I’m sure you’ll have no issue coming up with a story.” Will eyes the omega specialist with a steely stare. Sutcliff gulps uncomfortably and acquiesces.

“Fine. Then we’re even?

“Even Steven.”

Will stews in his cell after the doctors left. What if Hannibal finds out and decides not to bond with him? What if the child is someone else’s? Will looks down at his belly, while still firm, has a slight curve to it. He’d still keep the pup, no matter what. He has no intention of telling Hannibal until he confirms something. 

Chilton drops by in the evening with his dinner and a host of vitamins. “Dr Sutcliffe has informed me of your condition and prescribed these for daily intake. In the meantime, please rest well.” Will smiles sweetly at him. 

“Thank you, Frederick. I am grateful for your care. May I know how my...previous neighbor is faring?”

Chilton winces slightly. “Francis has been very agitated since I moved you. He has managed to injure all but one of my staff, and it’s only because he’s a beta. Why do you ask?” Will shyly looks down, lashes sweeping his cheekbones. 

“I was just wondering how he’s doing, considering we..had some intimate moments together. I know this may be overreaching, but do you think it would calm him down a little if I visit him for a while? Just a quick one, Hannibal doesn’t need to know.”

Chilton’s silent, captivated and slightly wary of the omega’s uncharacteristic docile nature. He briefly considers his options. “Hmmm it may help tame ‘the dragon’ so to speak.” He ponders. “I’ll arrange for you to pay him a visit in the morning.” Chilton turns to leave. 

“Wait.” Will’s lower lip juts out, pouting as he moves towards Chilton. “Why not tonight? The sooner the better, right?” Chilton cocks his head to the side, observing Will. While curious what the omega is actually up to, he decides the outcome will be entertaining regardless. 

“You take me there now, and I’ll have Francis better by morning.” Will continues with a wink. 

“Very well, Mr. Graham. Take the medication first at the very least and I’ll take you to him. Though, I imagine you should eat something as well. He is a handful and you’ll need your energy.” Will quickly takes the pills and eats a few bites of food before Chilton escorts him to Francis.

“Thank you, Frederick. You’ve been _ so good _ to me.” Chilton furrows his brows and wonders if there’s more to Will than Sutcliffe is saying. He’d been told that the time in BSHCI has been extremely stressful for Will, and coupled with being apart from his supposed alpha has made it rather difficult for the omega. He feels a stab of relief at Will’s suggestion though, at this point he’s just desperate to have Francis calm down.

Will trails behind Chilton, their steps echoing in the silent walk to Francis’ cell. In the time that 

he’s left alone, Will has been contemplating the paternity of his pup. By process of elimination, he is almost certain that Matthew is not the father, from the way things went the last they met. It would seem that the pup, and by extension,  his body, _ recognizes _ the father on a molecular level and his meeting Francis should ease all doubts once and for all. 

And if Francis isn’t it, he can finally tell Hannibal.

Francis immediately smells Chilton as they approach and his growls grow louder until he smells Will, not recognizing his scent at first, somehow changed. Chilton stops in front of Francis’ cell, Will right behind him, “Good evening, Francis. I’ve brought you an old friend.” 

Francis rises from his bed to meet them at the cell door, inhaling deeply, taking in more of Will’s unfamiliar scent. “Will.” He growls as the omega comes into view, stepping out from behind Chilton. Francis reaches through the bars, beckoning Will to come closer. 

“Hi, Francis.” He smiles, closing their distance and letting Francis’ hand graze his cheek as Chilton unlocks the door. A shiver runs down Will’s spine, making him uneasy but he had to be sure. He could only face Hannibal if he was certain. Will steps inside the cell and 

Francis immediately pins him to the wall, scenting his neck. “Ah! Francis-” Will gasps, looking to Chilton who had already closed the door and given them their privacy. 

A low rumble erupts from Francis’ chest, “I’ve missed you.” He pauses, his nose grazing back and forth over Will’s neck. “Your scent has changed….Why?”

“Apparently the good doctors tell me that my recent loss of appetite and sleep is due to stress. Perhaps my scent has been altered by that, I can’t tell.” Francis inhales deeply and bites down on Will’s shoulder, earning a hiss from the omega. “Maybe. You smell  _ off _ . 

Doesn’t matter now that you’re here.” The alpha presses himself even closer, sandwiching the younger man to the wall. “I am going to knot you so hard we won’t be separated for a long while.”

Cold dread shoots up Will’s spine when the alpha rips the top of his suit and t-shirt off and continues biting his way along his back. The sense of dread paves way to relief, when all Will feels is a disquiet whenever Francis comes into contact with his skin. That relief quickly turns to agitation when Will realises his predicament. 

His cheek is cold from being forced against the wall tile and he wheezes out a plea. “Please... Francis...I’m pleased you want to give me your knot but I-“ Will slumps over before he can finish, eyes rolling to the back of his head

Chilton’s eyes go wide as he watches Will’s body go limp in Francis’ arms, out cold. He turns from the monitor and grabs two beta orderlies to retrieve Will from Francis’ cell. Chilton may have a penchant for overstepping professional curiosity, but he wasn’t a monster.

Francis holds Wil tightly against his chest, instantly becoming protective of the distressed omega in his arms, biology fully taking over. “Will.” He whispers in his low rough voice, gently stroking his cheek to try and wake him, earning only a small whimper in response. 

Francis hears footsteps approaching and quickly turns his body, shielding Will from the door and view of others. Chilton and the two betas stop at the cell door, the betas moving back slightly overpowered by Francis’ raging pheromones. “Francis, step back and away from Will.” Chilton instructs. “We need to get him back to the medical bay.” 

“You CANNOT…touch him.” Francis growls through heavy breaths, glaring over his shoulder, eyes completely dark. “My  _ omega _ .” Chilton realizes he is quickly running out of options and while he can’t risk sending two betas in with a nearly feral alpha, he also cannot risk Will’s safety. 

Chilton sighs and turns to the orderly on his left, “Call Dr. Lecter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us, [xMH_4Lx](https://twitter.com/xMH_4Lx) and [jorassicworld](https://twitter.com/jorassicworld), to follow along as we write and for more NSFW tweets!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is called to BSHCI.

At a bespoke tailor’s miles away, Hannibal is giving Errol dimensions for a few new suits. “The suits will be ready in three days. Only because you asked so nicely, young man.” Hannibal smiles at the old tailor. All his suits have been made by Errol since he first came to Baltimore all those years ago. Will should look presentable for his hearing. And dates out

The law firm Hannibal engaged for Will has a near perfect score with cases such as his, and they’re confident that they can fight; and win. He’d made sure to leave hints for Jack to direct his attentions to Brown as the Ripper ever since the incident and Jack looks almost relieved that it’s anyone besides Will. His dear boy should be in his arms in less than a month, safe in his, no.  _ Their  _ home, warm and adored and not wanting for anything. Hannibal is contemplating a renovation to convert one of his guest rooms into a nursery when his mobile rings. 

“Hello.” Hannibal’s face remains impassive, except for the slight clenching of his jaw. “I’m on my way. Please ensure Will’s safety. Thank you, Frederick.” Hannibal jogs to his car, gets in with a slam and floors the gas. Will needs him now and there’s no time to wonder what his mongoose is doing in Dolarhyde’s cell. There will be time for answers after he extracts Will.

Hannibal skids into the parking lot and sprints towards Francis’ cell, Chilton intercepting him with a smile. “Dr. Lecter, you made excellent time. Please follow me.” Hannibal clenches his fists and swiftly swallows his rage, making a note to deal with Chilton once Will’s safe.

“As you were told, this is a delicate situation. Will is still unconscious and Francis has gone near feral, ignoring reason.” Chilton smirks. “Most likely in response to an unbonded omega in distress.” Chilton’s airy attitude enrages Hannibal, though his mask stays calm. 

Hannibal pushes his questions for Will to the back of his mind, focusing on the task at hand. “I won’t ask why you let Will into Francis’ cell in spite of our arrangement, but I do have to ask: Why have you not retrieved Will yourself? You’re an alpha as well, are you not?

Chilton turns to Hannibal outside the cell door. “I am an alpha, but I am not  _ his  _ alpha, now am I Dr. Lecter?” Hannibal resists the desire to slap the smile off Chilton’s face. Chilton continues, gesturing inside the open cell, “And if you don’t hurry, you won’t be either.” 

Hannibal ignores Chilton's taunts and enters the cell, his mask briefly slipping at the sight of Will in Francis’ arms. His instincts scream for him to rip Francis' throat out and escape into the night with Will in tow, but he suppresses the urge and steps forward. “Francis.” 

Francis growls and stands to face Hannibal, his body positioned between Will and Hannibal. Hannibal calmly steps forward again, undeterred by Francis and his amber eyes dark with rage. 

“This will be your only warning, step away from Will.” Francis growls, baring his teeth.

“You have no claim…He is unbonded…your mistake.” Francis rumbles through gritted teeth as Hannibal takes another step forward. Hannibal glances at Will, the omega starting to rouse, then returns his attention to Francis. “You did not heed my warning, Francis. ‘Your mistake.’”

Hannibal draws first blood with a swing across the alpha’s jaw. Francis’ head snaps to one side and the floor is decorated with crimson drops. He shrugs his jacket and flings it behind him, murmuring instructions without taking his eyes off Francis.

“Close the door and call Jack.” Chilton catches the clothing, shuts the door and rushes off. 

Hannibal rolls his shoulder and braces for impact when Francis advances on him with a roar “Will is MINE! He came to look for  _ me _ !” Hannibal parries each of his blows but Francis is marginally taller and is all solid muscle. He feels his breath forced out of him when Francis fists his vest and throws him against the wall. Very impressive. Hannibal notices Will being feverish in his peripheral vision and points that out to the other alpha. 

“Did you not notice Will’s scent change?” Francis charges towards him, his rage rendering him unable to register Hannibal’s words. Hannibal dips low and his leg shoots out from under Francis, aiming a kick in his solar plexus. Francis immediately rolls to the floor and gasps for breath. Hannibal prowls over and punches his ribcage and the alpha howls when cracks echo the cell. 

He contemplates breaking his neck when he hears a thump behind him, followed by a hiss of pain. “ _ Hannibal _ ?

Will is on the floor, having fallen off the bed from a nightmare. “You’re alive.” His eyes take on an unnatural shine under the fluorescent light. He sighs when Hannibal folds him into his arms, gently scenting him.  _ Safe _ . 

Will begins to shake when the alpha quietly asks “Why did you go to him, Will?” 

“I..I needed confirmation. A final hurdle.” Will tightens his hold. He doesn’t want to let go, nor be left alone. “Did you find what you were looking for?” Hannibal lifts them both onto the bed and Will brushes fingers over his injuries. Hannibal’s eye is starting to swell. 

“ _ Yes. _ ”

The cell opens behind and Jack storms in. Looks like the cavalry has arrived.

Jack's team quickly subdue and restrain the dragon, carting him off to the medical wing to treat injuries. Will shudders in Hannibal’s arms as Francis is taken from the cell, his vicious gaze fixed on the omega. Hannibal holds Will tighter against his chest, “Pay him no mind.” 

Jack walks over to the pair, “Do I want to know how this happened?” Before either man can answer Jack sighs, “You know what? No, I don’t. The trial is coming up soon. I would advise you to avoid any further incidents.” 

Will’s eyes narrow as his tone turns cold, “Noted. Thanks.”

Jack nods and silently takes his leave, Hannibal admiring the brief glimpse of his omega’s fierce spirit. Hannibal smiles, “Do not fear, mylimasis. I'm sure the trial will be swift and have the outcome we desire.” Will hums in agreement, his mind clearly on other matters. 

Hannibal stands with Will in his arms. “Now, let’s get you back to your cell to rest. I won’t have you in the infirmary, not with that beast there.” Will smiles and buries his face in Hannibal’s chest and practically purrs, elated to be with the alpha once again.  _ His  _ alpha.

“Hannibal,” Will says softly as Hannibal carries him to his room. “We need to talk.” Hannibal gently kisses Will’s head, continuing his pace. 

“I agree, there is much to discuss. But there will be time for that after you rest. It’s not good for your health to overexert yourself.” Hannibal all but demands for an additional cot to be added to Will’s ward. “I should think it wouldn’t be too much trouble for me to remain with my mate for just one night.” Chilton looks displeased at the notion of Hannibal in his facility overnight and the alpha continues, looking dignified despite his injuries. “I am expecting the best possible care for Will until he leaves. This is a stressful time for a pregnant omega, after all.” 

“ _ Pregnant? _ Sutcliffe told me it’s stress!” Hannibal arches a brow. It hardly seems plausible that an omega specialist has been unable to determine the pregnancy. Ah, Will must have cajoled him into it. Sneaky boy. “You may wish for Sutcliffe to revisit for a follow up, I am certain Will is carrying.” Chilton looks flabbergasted. Hannibal smirks at the other man’s confusion.

“Well..in this case you can rest assured your mate will receive the best care here, and I’ll have the cot sent to you shortly.”

Hannibal thanks Chilton and walks back to the ward, clearly dismissing Chilton. He has been patched up by the medical staff, and Will’s blood pressure has gone down since his arrival and is now looking rather angelic in his sleep. Hannibal cards through those soft curls and closes his eyes

Will stirs awake from Hannibal’s gentle touch, mewling as he stretches and turns to face the man sitting next to him. Hannibal continues running his fingers through Will's hair, “I apologize, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Will sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes

“It’s fine. It was nice to rest after tonight’s...events.” Will scoots closer, resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “Speaking of which, what time is it?”

Hannibal briefly checks his watch, “Just past nine. Why do you ask?” Hannibal asks, noticing Will’s fallen face.

“You’ll have to leave soon, right? It’s well past visiting hours.” Will runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. “Damn. I was hoping we would have time to talk.” 

“I’ve already discussed your situation with Chilton and a cot is being brought down for me to spend the night. After your rather unpleasant encounter with Francis, I had hoped you’d like me by your side tonight.”

“My situation...” Will softly repeats, lost in his thoughts for a moment. Will smiles and wraps his arms around Hannibal’s waist, “I would like that a lot. Thank you.”

Will gently pushes Hannibal back onto the bed and crawls onto his chest, lying in Hannibal’s arms. “But the second bed seems unnecessary if you ask me.” Hannibal chuckles, amused by the omega growing needier by the day, not that he was complaining. "As you wish, my love."

Will sighs as Hannibal massages the small of his back. “So, about our talk.” Will props himself up to gaze at Hannibal, his expression gentle and kind. A side Hannibal only shows to Will in their most intimate moments. His heart tightens, knowing he can’t avoid it any longer.

“Hannibal,” he takes another deep breath. "I know this isn't how we saw things going between us and I wanted to wait until after the trail but-" Hannibal cocks his head, concerned there is more to this conversation than he anticipated.

"Will?" he asks softly. 

"I'm pregnant."

There is a minute pause in the massage and it picks back up immediately. Will’s tries to use his empathy but it feels like he hit a wall when Hannibal’s soft expression smoothes out into his usual mask. Like the mirrored surface of a placid lake. Except with the alpha it comes with an ocean trench sort of depth. 

“You went to Francis as a means of determining paternity. Did it not occur to you to ask me first?” Hannibal watches Will go through a range of emotions, from a flaring anger at the pointed question and settling on quiet guilt. 

“I…needed to reconcile the facts with the feelings in order to determine the results. Going to Francis was a risk, but a necessity.” Will whispers against Hannibal’s chest, his breath ticking the alpha’s chest hairs. Hannibal pulls him closer still and murmurs into his curls.

“Were you concerned about my reaction if the child isn’t sired by me? Will, I intend for us to bond, and any child carried by you will take my name. And unconditionally loved by us.” 

Hannibal feels a warm wetness spreading across his chest. “Will?”

“Thank you, Hannibal.” Will wipes an arm hastily across his eyes in slight embarrassment. He gives Hannibal an adorably wet smile which fades into contemplation

“Francis told me I smelled different. Were you able to tell with hyperosmia?”

Hannibal remains quiet for a moment, the only sound between them is their light breaths. “Yes.” His voice is gentle, just above a whisper. “I noticed the change in your scent during one of our previous visits.”

“Wait...” Will straightens up and props himself up on his arms, looking straight into Hannibal’s eyes. “Is that why you had me moved?”

Hannibal hums in agreement. “It was for your safety. Your scent could have changed for a variety of reasons and I simply had you other alphas removed from the equation until we could be certain.” 

“They aren’t- weren’t my alphas. You  _ know  _ that.” Hannibal preens at the comment, knowing the other alphas never were real suitors for the omega didn’t bring him any less joy in hearing it from Will himself. “You still could have told me if you knew,” Will huffs.

Hannibal brings a hand to Will’s cheek, cupping it gently, “The same could be said for you, my love.” Will sighs in defeat as Hannibal pulls him down into a gentle kiss. Hannibal’s grip on Will’s back tightens, holding him closer as he trails kisses down his jaw. 

“Now that we needn't worry about Francis and Matthew, we can focus on the trial, and then on us, and  _ our  _ pups.” Will tilts his head, granting Hannibal more access to his neck. “Yes.” Will purrs, pressing his body against Hannibal’s, the alpha nosing along Will’s scent gland. 

Hannibal smirks, sliding his hand lower, tracing down Will’s tail bone and over the curve of his ass as the sweet and spicy aroma filling his senses. Will moans, Hannibal’s teasing over his slick hole through the fabric. “Hannibal a-ah!” Will spread his legs, straddling Hannibal as he teases his fingers further, the fabric hindering his digits from entering much deeper, driving Will insane with need. “Fuck-” Will pants, grinding back desperately against Hannibal’s large fingers. Hannibal slows his fingers, tracing a line up the back of Will’s suit and down again, the fingers returning only briefly, leaving the omega moaning against his chest

Hannibal pauses his teasing to bring his hand to his hips to lick the slick staining through his uniform. “Exquisite.” Will whines and desperately paws at his clothes, missing a few buttons in his eagerness. “Get. This. Thing. OFF!” The alpha stymies his frustrated gestures as he gently removes Will’s hands from ripping the fabric any further.

“Let me.” Will clings to him with a whimper, focussed on stripping the alpha instead. “Not yet, dearest. Let me take my time with you.” Hannibal nibbles on Will’s bottom lip and nicks it with a canine, licking the droplet of blood that bloomed. The omega’s eyes flutter shut as he lets out a slow breath.

Will smells intoxicating, like a decade old single malt whisky with notes of honey and wood. The caramel undertones are stronger, too. Likely a byproduct of the developing pregnancy. 

Remarkable boy. 

Hannibal kisses his way down Will’s jaw as he unbuttons the uniform, leaving marks along the slim neck and rubbing his scent all over it. A bite on the collarbone leaves his omega breathlessly moaning. “Please, Hannibal…more..” Will lifts himself in order for Hannibal to slide the outfit off of him and presses himself even more firmly onto the alpha’s clothed hardness. 

“Be a good boy, now. I am going to taste you and make you come. And then I’m going to knot you. Then you’ll come for me again, won’t you, lovely boy?” Will hides his moans in a broad shoulder and gets his ass pinched. “Stay with me, Will. I need your mind here, with me. With us.” 

“I’ll be good. I c-can be good.” Will allows the alpha to lean him back, lowering his body to the bed. His legs now loosely wrapped around Hannibal’s hips. “What are you doi- _ Nnnggahhhh _ !” Hannibal swallows him in one smooth movement, and begins to suck in earnest. Will digs his fingers into the soft silvery hair and  _ pulls _ . He cants his hips to fuck Hannibal’s mouth and the alpha growls in approval. 

“I-I’m not going to last, Hannibal.” All Will gets is a hot tongue teasing along his length and he cries out when his cock hits the back of Hannibal’s throat. 

Will comes with a shout and Hannibal drinks from him like a man in a desert.

The alpha eases his lips back with a pop and gazes at his limbless Will.

“Good boy.”

Hannibal sits up, admiring Will beneath him, panting and writhing in his wanton state, watching Hannibal undress through his own heated gaze. Will’s eyes trail over Hannibal’s body as he sheds his layers, keening at the sight of Hannibal’s thick hard cock. 

He sucks his lower lip between his teeth, drawing more blood as his eyes meet Hannibal’s once again. Will smirks, slowly running his tongue along his bottom lip, licking it clean, eyes locked with Hannibal’s. Hannibal gently traces his hands down Will’s sides, worshiping every muscle and curve on the omega’s body. “Hannibal,” Will whimpers, arching to his touch

“Patience my sweet boy.” Will nods, panting as Hannibal pauses his hands over his stomach, fingers lightly outlining the swell of his belly. “You’re exquisite.” Will blushes as Hannibal’s hands continue down to his hips, lifting him up further into Hannibal’s lap before leaning down and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Will tastes himself on Hannibal’s tongue as he grinds down on Hannibal’s cock, his hole wet and aching to be filled. 

Will hooks his legs around Hannibal's waist, silently begging. Hannibal positions himself and slides inside Will, groaning as Will’s heat slowly engulfs him. His grip on Will remains firm, stopping his hips hastening their pace. Will releases a low drawn out moan, completely full as he bottoms out on Hannibal’s cock. 

“Oh fuck.” he pants, wrapping his arms around Hannibal and burying his face in Hannibal’s neck. Will’s sweet scent washes over Hannibal, the alpha nuzzling along Will’s gland seeking more. Hannibal withdrawals his cock till just the head remains before slamming back inside, Will crying out against his neck. Hannibal begins fucking into Will at a punishing pace, the omega’s strong pheromones causing his alpha instincts to emerge and take over. Will moans Hannibal’s name, biting and sucking at his neck as his voice rings throughout the cell. 

Hannibal’s grip tightens, bruising Will’s hips as his brutal pace continues, face buried in his lover's neck, inhaling the omega’s intoxicating scent. “Hannibal please- Fuck! I need it!” Will pleads, Hannibal smirking against his skin as he scrapes his teeth down Will’s neck. 

“Knot me,  _ breed  _ me please!  _ Ah _ \- Alpha!” Will tosses his head back, body arching and coming with a loud cry out as Hannibal snaps his hips forward, his swollen knot locked inside Will. Will's body trembles, legs falling to the side as waves of pleasure pulse through his body

Hannibal sinks his teeth into Will's shoulder, coming with a low guttural growl, pumping Will full of white hot liquid. He rolls his hips, riding out his orgasm and lapping up the blood from Will’s shoulder as the omega keens beneath him, blissfully running his hands along Hannibal’s muscular back.

Hannibal rolls them both onto their sides, tangled in each other’s arms, catching their breaths. Will groans, the knot tugging against his sore rim as he gets in a more comfortable position. “Fuck…” Will pants then laughs. “If I wasn’t pregnant before, I sure as hell am now.

Hannibal laughs and Will thinks it’s the most beautiful sound. He can still feel the omega’s body milking his knot, clenching and unclenching in small motions. Will is currently rubbing his cheek against Hannibal’s bicep and purring. Just like a contented cat. The alpha nuzzles into his neck and breathes in the wonderful scent of his future mate. “I am looking forward to having both of you home. It won’t be long now, my dear.” Will purrs even louder, eyes closed and a small smile etched on his face.

“Me too, Hann- _ AH _ !” Will twitches when he feels a large warm hand on his soft cock. “Are you serious? Your knot is still inside, you insatiable man.” Hannibal’s eyes flash and he gives Will an experimental tug just to hear the younger man gasp.

“That was a reward for coming back to me. And  _ this _ , this is for disobeying me and going to another alpha and conspiring with Sutcliffe and  _ lying _ to Chilton about your condition.” Hannibal growls and kisses Will thoroughly, swallowing all the beautiful sounds elicited from the omega as he continues to tease him, stroking the pliable member in his hand against a constant rhythm. 

“Have you any idea what could have happened had you not fainted? Or were you planning on letting him have you? Did your promise to me mean nothing?” Will sobs against Hannibal’s jaw and arches his back and wails when the alpha gives his cock a hard tug. 

“I-AH!-I’m so s-sorry, Hannibal. It was a last _ -unnghghh- _ resort. I planned to call Chilton to get me after I got an answer, or fight Francis to the end if I had to. I meant what I said- _ ah! _ \- to you, but I would b-be unable to- _ mm _ -face you before that. P-please!” Will’s wanton moans reverberate through the room as he clings on to the older man. Hannibal teases the slit and smears the precum all around the head and hums in contemplation. 

“He wouldn’t have let you go. And it would truly break my heart should he have bitten you before I arrived. Ah, it looks like you are showing signs of life. Perhaps we should put it to the test. The average refractory period for someone your age is 30 mins. Let’s see what’s yours, shall we?” Will weakly pushes Hannibal away and groans when he realises he is still knotted.

“ _No_ _no no no_ I can’t! I already came _twice_!” Hannibal holds Will tight and maintains his stroking motions. Will is teetering on the brink of an orgasm and clawing the alpha’s back from overstimulation. “Well well, looks like your timing is fifteen minutes. Very impressive. Now, shall we aim for the finish line?”

Will can only hang onto Hannibal and screams out his apologies as he spills onto the alpha’s hand after a few more pumps. Hannibal’s knot slips out at the same time, and hugs his tired boy to sleep.

Hannibal gently wipes tears from the corners of Will’s eyes then carefully pulls the blanket over them, ensuring not to wake Will. Hannibal strokes Will’s curls, admiring the omega when a chuckle escapes his throat, finding it humorous how Will was correct; the second cot was unnecessary. 

Hannibal smiles as he's lulled to sleep by Will's soft breaths. The outside world falls away, and it’s there, in the last cell on the left, that Will and Hannibal find peace in one another's arms, sleeping soundly through the night for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the end of part 2 and part three will begin on Twitter soon!
> 
> Follow us, [xMH_4Lx](https://twitter.com/xMH_4Lx) and [jorassicworld](https://twitter.com/jorassicworld), to follow along as we write and for more NSFW tweets!


End file.
